Pokemon shopping
by daughteralucard
Summary: All Trunks and Goten want for christmas are pokemon but that may prove more traumatizing then Vegeta or Goku thought. Joined by Bulma and Chichi they will have to face a battle unlike any they had ever faced before, holiday shopping. rated for violence


Okay guys I have to work all Christmas week so I am giving you a nice Christmas story how. I do not own dbz nor do I own this song, pokemon, bob rivers owns it and you all no that akira toriyama owns dbz.

……………………..

Bulma and Chichi looked at the xmas list in fear. Why oh why did such a fate fall on them. "Um, dear," said chichi to Goten, "are you sure you want these?"

"Yea," said Goten excited. He jumped up with joy when his mother gave him a weak smile.

"Okay," said Bulma, "we are going to take your dads with us to the mall, behave for Gohan." They both nodded happily, which was their way of saying 'no way in hell are we going to behave for that nerd!' Bulma sighed and grabbed her husband and chichi grabbed hers.

"Woman where are you taking us," snapped Vegeta.

"We are going Christmas shopping for the kids," said Bulma with fear dripping from every word. Vegeta rolled his eyes. He had never been Christmas shopping before but it couldn't be any different from regular shopping.

They drove into the parking lot and saw it was completely full. As Bulma let road rage take over she saw a parking space, unfortunantly so did a woman just in front of her. The elderly lady rummed her engine with a challenge. Bulma smirked, the hag didn't stand a chance.

Without warning, Chichi, Goku, and Vegeta were pushed back in their seats from the extreme speed. Bulma screeched her car to a halt and pulled into the spot. The older woman screamed and cursed at her flipping her off. Goku smiled and rolled down the window not understanding what the crude sign meant.

"No!! YOUR NUMBER ONE," he yelled happily out the window giving a friendly wave. The woman looked at him in shock and drove off threatening the clueless saiyan. Goku looked somewhat confused. Vegeta burst out with laughter holding his sides in pain. Bulma tried not to giggle really hard and Chichi put her face in her hands in embarrassment.

"K-K-Kakarrot, the had to be the most brilliant thing you ever said in your entire life!"

"What do you mean Vegeta? What did I say?"

"It's okay Goku," said Bulma who was snickering, "your fine just don't yell that at angry people anymore.

"Let's just get out of here and get to the store," said Chichi with a sigh.

_Pokémon mon mon mon lots of money mon mon mon_

_Pokémon mon mon mon lots of money mon mon mon_

_We've got to find a Pokémon before its Christmas Eve_

_The kids must have a Pikachu it's called I do believe_

_They think that you can magically pull one out of your sleeves_

_Oh we've just got to find a Pokémon mon mon mon_

They split up in teams. Goku and Vegeta shopped for Trunks while Chichi and Bulma shopped for Goten. Chichi and Bulma looked at the top of their list. A Pikachu. "Well that can't be to hard," said Bulma. They walked over to the first toy store and saw it overrun with angry women.

They looked at each other and prepared for war. Both women were well experienced in this kind of battle, they suddenly were afraid for their husbands. All alone in the mall with no idea what to expect. Normally they would worry for everyone else putting those two together but this was Christmas.

Goku and Vegeta:

"So, Trunks wants a Pikachu. What is that?"

"It's a yellow rat like thing that talks. He can make lightening come out from him, its oober cool Vegeta," answered Goku.

"Kakarott I don't even want to know why it is that you know that. You are almost 30 man what is wrong with you!"

"Sorry Vegeta, I watch TV with my son," he said.

"Yea, so do I, but I don't pay any attention to it! I am the price of all saiyans and have better things to do then follow ridiculous child's stories!"

"Well, okay then, let's go find that Pikachu." They walked to the first store and walked in. There sitting on the shelf were the Pikachu dolls should be was nothing! MUAHAHAHAH! The Pikachu's were all sold out! Goku and Vegeta walked up to the front desk.

"You," Vegeta said pulling the man over the counter, "weakling! Where are your Pikachu!"

"Well, in the back but I can't-"

"You can't or you won't," he asked dangerously. His dark eyes narrowed into the mans very soul burning it. The man screamed and ran into the back room. He shoved a box into Vegeta's hand and begged him to go away. Vegeta smirked at him. "Well," he said, "you're not completely useless."

"Wow, Vegeta, you got the pokemon but you didn't have to be so mean about it," said Goku pouting.

"Hey, I said he wasn't completely useless didn't I?"

"Well yea but-"

"So what is the problem!?" Goku just sighed and said nevermind. It was hopeless, he knew it, but still wanted to try anyway. Just as they walked out the store an angry mob of people tackled them.

"GET THAT PIKACHU," yelled one woman. Goku and Vegeta tried to fight the angry mob off but they kept coming in waves. The two warriors would not fail, they had worked far too hard to reach the goal of attaining a Pikachu and they would not let these heathen shoppers get to it. They finally slipped from under the messy mob and tip toed away.

_We have to look in Toys R Us the crowds will push and fight_

_They'll kill you for a Pokémon it's such an ugly sight_

_We hope they get a shipment in the middle of the night_

_Oh we've just got to find a Pokémon_

_Won't be fun_

_Oh we've just got to find a Pokémon mon mon mon money mon mon mon_

Chichi and Bulma:

"THAT'S REDICULOUS," shouted Chichi. She pulled the woman out from the counter and threw her into the crowed of angry parents. They tied to poor girl up and pulled out fire and lighters and wood.

"WE WANT THAT POKEMON," shouted Bulma. The crowed shouted out and cheered as the unfortunate worker was tied up and gagged. She had a look of fear, why and why didn't she call in today?

Goku and Vegeta:

"What is the next thing on the list Vegeta," he asked with his hands behind his head.

"Well let's go to the Toys R Us for this one."

"Why what is it?" The two walked into the store and saw an angry free for all blow up. Blood guts galore! The two saiyans backed out in fear of the angry parents seeing them.

_Pika pika Bulbasaur_

_The kid's all want a Charmander_

_They want a squirtel to!_

_We've got to find a pokemon_

_What are we going to do_

_The Toys shelves are empty but we know that's nothing new_

Chichi and Bulma:

The two left the toy store triumphant. They managed to grabbed the Squirtel and Charmander while the others were distracted with the burning. The store went up in flames behind them as they continued their shopping. This year wasn't nearly as bad as last year.

Goku and Vegeta:

They two struggled out of the store. Vegeta on cruches from when a whole shelf of Star Wars toys were knocked over on him and crushed his ankle. His head was bleeding from a platic toy being thrown across the store.

Goku had his arm in a sling from when the woman from the parking lot saw him and grabbed him by the arm and flipped him over his shoulder shattering his elbow. His nose was bloody from a man knocking him trying to fight passed the crowed and his body was covered in bruises from being trampled in the Toys R Us.

They managed to get the toys and were triumphant in the quest of pleasing Trunks's wishes even though it almost meant their very lives.

They all met in the food court that was crowded and loud. Bulma and Chichi were covered in war paint and had happy smiles on their blood stained faces with their shopping bags. They smiled at their battle beaten husbands and asked if they got all the pokemon on the list.

"AAHHHH GET THEM AWAY," cowered Goku under the table as Chichi showed him the cutest Evy she found. Goku began to scream and cry like a little girl. Vegeta fell to the floor muttering to himself about 'the great war' and 'back in the day'.

"Are you guys ready to go home already," asked Chichi. Goku was still shouting for the pokemon to get out of his head. Vegeta wrapped his arms around the she devil and began to squirt tears of joy.

"You are a savior! My hero!! Please harpy woman please get me out of here!" Bulma pried her husband off of her friend and began to say soothing things to him. Yes, he was a Christmas shopping virgin after all. It was a delicate time for him and Goku.

_Ooh we just got to find a Pokémon_

_Ooh we're done_

_Ooh we just got to find one_

_Ooh we just got to find one_

_Ooh we just got to find a Pokémon_

_Please God got to find a Pokémon_

_PLEASE GOD GOT TO FIND A POKEMON_

_Got to find a Pokémon_

_Got to find a Pokémon_

_Got to find a Pokémon_

_Poke Poke mon_


End file.
